Things Aren’t Always What They Seem
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: CHAP7:We met Shadi's yami and I updated WOO!:::Joey gets in touch with his er.. feminine side:::
1. The hell?

Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
  
AN: This plot may or may not have been done so if it has I'm SORRY to the person who had done it I'm just a moron *glares as light nods* pah.. any way I no own any thing and ignore my mistakes I'm a dyslexic moron lol this fic is AU :: ehehe short chaps me no..  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
  
Chap 1: The hell??  
  
The games shop was closed for the day due to er.. Family problems, well that's what Yugi had told his fellow school mates when they came to it's door after school to look at some new cards. The group all sat in a circle as a girl paced in front of them. She had long blond hair that came to her waist her eyes showed anger and her eyebrows where posed in a confused look. She stomped up and down the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON 'ERE!!" She wailed waving her arms in the air causing her green jacket to whirl around behind her.  
  
"I have no idea how this could have happened" Yugi sighed looking at the floor.  
  
"It's not THAT bad" Tristan snorted crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The girl growled and grabbed the male by his collar and slamming him back into his seat. Yugi blinked while Tea just shook her head.  
  
"Not that bad eh? Not that bad!! I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A GIRL!!" she screamed again.  
  
"Joey calm down! I'm sure we can figure this out one way or another" Tea tried to reason with the hot headed blond.  
  
"Look on the bright side, at least you're a hot chick" Tristan chuckled as Joey turned around and glared at him while crossing his arms over his not so flat chest.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Yugi asked looking over to his grandfather who leaned over the counter with a perplexed look.  
  
"Someone could have put a spell on him. I guess. Your guess is as good as mine kids all I know is till we find out who turned Joey into a girl and why then we can't make our first move to get our old Joey back" He explained.  
  
"Well what do I do till then? I ain't ever been a girl y'know!" Joey snapped.  
  
"I can handle that. With a new name, new cloths, a little make up and a personality re-do you'll pass as a girl yet!" Tea beamed putting her hands together.  
  
Joey felt his left eye twitch as the others laughed.  
  
"No way! No how!" He made a 'hell no' gesture with his arms.  
  
"But I think it's a great idea Joanna!" Yugi grinned.  
  
"No not you TOO Yug?!" Joey pouted defeated as his high voice began to bug him.  
  
"Well come on Joey er Jo! Lets get you some new clothes while the other figure this out!" Tea said and grabbed Joey by the arm and dragged the reluctant blond out.  
  
~MORE TO COME~ 


	2. My…Ra

AN: I knew it might have been done well at least I said sorry before hand ^- ^' and frack knows how to spell Yugi's gramps name.  
  
Chapter2: My.Ra..  
  
Whimpering could be heard coming from the back room as everyone sat down looking at the closed door with worried or confused looks. Yugi looked at Yami with a look of concern as a crash could be heard followed by a female Joey's scream.  
  
"My Ra she's killing him!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"And here I am with out my camcorder" Bakura chuckled.  
  
Ryou and Bakura had came over a little later once Yugi had rung them explaining their odd situation and Joey's... Mishap.  
  
"What ever Tea's doing to him its something I'm glad I don't have to witness" Ryou said sighing and reading a near by manga.  
  
"Well for all we know Tea could have some.. Certain 'tendencies' I mean, I haven't seen her with a guy in awhile." Bakura grinned as Tristan and Yami shot him evil looks.  
  
"This is serious tomb robber!" Yami hissed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Would you two stop it! You're giving me a headache!" Yugi's grandfather said while rubbing his temples.  
  
Yami calmed down and regained composure while Bakura stuck his tongue out and pouted moodily which was as composed as he was going to get. A few minutes went by with very few words other then the screams of what seemed like pain coming from behind the closed door. When Tea and Joey had returned from clothes shopping Tea had volunteered to help Joey sort out his makeup and stuff.  
  
The door swung open and Joey bounded out.  
  
"WHO EVER INVENTED BRA'S MUST DIE!" He wailed.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the new and.. er.. Improved Joey. His hair was now brushed and neatly braided. He wore a knee high blue skirt and a lacy green top witch he felt showed a little TOO much of his own cleavage. His face wasn't saved from Tea's attempt to 'help'. He had eyeliner on and mascara making his eyes seem more innocent and misleading. He had light red lipstick on and a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
He pouted moodily as he tried to walk on his high heels.  
  
"And same goes from the head case that made shoes this damn high!" he whined again.  
  
Ryou dropped the manga he was reading as he saw female Joey for the first time. Bakura burst into a fit of insane yet very cheerful laughter causing him to 'gracefully' fall of his chair in a fit of giggles. Tristan tried to hide his smirk while Yugi and Yami just gaped.  
  
"What y'all lookin' at?" Joey said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Dude looks like a lady.. Oh wait sorry Joey!" Bakura blurted out though a bought of sadistic giggles.  
  
"Why don't you bite me you jerk?"  
  
"Where and how hard?" The Yami of Ryou asked with a wink while getting off the floor.  
  
"Dirty old perv!" Joey barked.  
  
Tea walked in looking way overly happy with her work on the new Joey er Joanna. She smiled again and looked at the stunned males apart from Bakura who in her mind was being a total asshole.  
  
"Doesn't he look pretty?"  
  
"Don't you mean SHE?"  
  
Tea ignored the evil Yami and much to Yugi's relief so did Joey.  
  
"We are going to have to remember to call you Jo or Joanna while in public and refer to you as her or she" Tristan explained.  
  
"He does have a point" Yami mused standing up and walking over to Joey.  
  
"You may look like a girl but just remember you have to ACT like one too" He added looking into Joey's eyes as they blinked back in a board and ticked off manner.  
  
"Act like a girl?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah you know.. On your back legs wide op-" Bakura was cut off by Ryou nudging him a little TOO hard in the ribs.  
  
"Tomb robber." Yami warned turning to glare.  
  
"Well maybe you should take Joey I mean Joanna out to get used to being a girl?" Solomon suggested.  
  
"Great idea" Tea beamed linking arms with Joey and dragging the former male out of the door.  
  
"Hope we don't run into any one we meet." Joey sighed.  
  
~MORE TO COME~ 


	3. Bitch fights or is that… Yami fights?

AN: Thank you kind reviews! You all make me feel glad to be part of the Yu- Gi-Oh! Fanfic clan lol! Well mores on it's way for sure! Note. I know a lot of blond jokes and trust me I mean NO offence by them! A lot of blond ppl I know are lovely people!  
  
Chapter3: Bitch fights or is that.. Yami fights?  
  
Tea still with Joey's arm linked with hers was pulling him down the street as he tried desperately to stop from stumbling on his heels. Joey was pouting at all the gawking males and he suddenly realised. He was hot even in girl form.  
  
"Tea why did I have to wear heels?" He asked at last.  
  
"Because your short!" She replied simply causing her friend to cuss.  
  
Walking behind them at a slower more dignified pace were Tristan, Yugi, Ryou and the two Yami's. Yami was glaring at Bakura as he finished his last blond joke.  
  
"A blond walks into a bar... You would have thought she would have seen it coming!" The tomb robber laughed at his own joke.  
  
Yugi blinked up at Yami confused while Ryou blushed from the embarrassment his Yami was placing him under. Bakura grinned and started another joke.  
  
"Why are blonds-"  
  
"Tomb robber." Yami glared.  
  
"Quite during sex?-"  
  
"Don't go there.."  
  
"Their mothers told them-"  
  
"I'm going to hurt you and by Ra you know I mean it!"  
  
"Not to talk to strangers!"  
  
BAM  
  
Every one looked at Yami with surprise and looked at Bakura who was flat on his face on the floor foot twitching in the air. Joey and Tea glanced back and saw Yami pull his foot in gracefully with a smirk. Bakura jumped up and clenched his fists together.  
  
"You tripped me up on purpose!" He hissed  
  
"Me? Oh come now dear tomb robber.. Would I stoop to such levels of immaturity?" Yami said putting his hand on his chest in a 'Me?' fashion and smiled as innocently as he could.  
  
"That's it! I'm SO going to kick your ass!"  
  
By now Ryou had stepped in and was pulling his Yami back. Tristan rolled his eyes and sighed while Yugi gave his Yami a questioning look, which Yami just smiled at and nodded.  
  
"I fight for the honour of many things.. That includes a blondes true IQ" he winked.  
  
"My Ra you're all out to get me" Bakura said glaring.  
  
After that incident the group had made their way to a café to talk things over that and the fact Bakura had been whining constantly that he wanting a drink. They sat at a table outside and began to talk about Joey's mishap.  
  
"So how DID Joey swap his tackle for a ho-" Bakura was cut off by Ryou.  
  
"Please! You can be crude in private but not while we are out ok?" He said with pleading eyes that made Bakura pout and nod.  
  
"The fact is we don't really know, you see he stayed over with me last night and in the morning he was well.. Female" Yugi explained and took a sip of his coke.  
  
"So that's how Tea had her sex change" Bakura mused.  
  
Tea grew wide eyed at the evil Yami's comment and blushed while trying her best to frown. Joey by now was trying to surprise a giggle of his own.  
  
Yami cast a warning look at Bakura and turned away to give Yugi his full attention.  
  
"Why me? Why me? I mean I was a hot guy with every thing going for him!" Joey whined clasping his hands together in a dramatic pose.  
  
Yami cocked his head to one side and looked at Bakura expecting a witty and sarcastic come back to Joey's sentence.  
  
//Pfff too easy..// Bakura said telepathically making the more serious Yami smile softly.  
  
"Maybe another Yami is at work here?" Tristan suggested.  
  
At this Bakura and Ryou who in mid drink of their soda spat it out in shock the result was a drenched Tea who glared at them and moved her wet hair from her face.  
  
"Just don't look at me! I may be evil and sadistic but my humour is not THAT bad!" He said in his own defence.  
  
"I said ANOTHER Yami not you." Tristan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Guilty conscience tomb robber?" Yami asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Guys we should not be fighting Joey needs our help! And Iithink that other Yami theory may be a good one!" Yugi cut in.  
  
"Thanks Yug, another Yami but who? And are we really sure it's another Yami?" Joey asked puzzled.  
  
"I don't think even we Yami's have THAT sort of power" Bakura thought out loud as he flicked a French fry across the table at Yami.  
  
"He may be right" Yami said moving out the way of Bakura's attack in so doming Joey.  
  
"Hay Bakura you jerk cut it out!" He whined and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"But in MY job being a jerk is compulsory!"  
  
"You have an answer for every thing don't you?" Ryou sighed and looked up at the evil Yami.  
  
"Damn right"  
  
"So we still ain't any closer to getting' me back to my old self" Joey said slouched in his seat with a depressed and fed up sigh.  
~More To Come~ 


	4. Watch Where You Put That Thing!

AN: Awww ta for all de reviews sorry I made Bakura seem like such a perv but it was all in the name of humour! :) Also being English and all I ain't seen many eps of Yu-Gi-Oh! So I have no idea about Malik and his Yami or any one else for that matter so I added a OC Yami heheh me. *ducks as ppl chuck stuff at her* ^-^ or I might make up one for another char hehe  
  
READ: tis about Yami and Bakura and. Paint!  
  
Chapter4: Watch Where You Put That Thing!  
  
An hour later the group was still walking around out of boardom and in Joey's case depression. The thought of another Yami at work was the only thing they had managed to come up with but what Yami could it be that they didn't know about?  
  
Tea hadn't let go of Joey's arm since they had started walking and this gave Bakura much to joke about so the rest of the gang was forced to listen to a whining Joey and a bad comedian which was worse no one was sure.  
  
"My feet hurt" Ryou added his complaint and he shuffled along behind his Yami.  
  
"Your just weak" Bakura deadpanned  
  
"Well we have been walking for a long time now Bakura" Tristan replied in the Yami's light's defence.  
  
"Pff Mortals" the tomb robber shook his head.  
  
Ryou stumbled along followed by an equally warn out Yugi. Yami and Bakura led the group towards the game shop it was no use walking around for no reason when they had only come up with one thought to why Joey was like this.  
  
At the game shop the two younger duellists sat down behind the counter and sighed. Bakura sat on the counter and looked at the till with a grin but was seen by Yami so he gave up on the idea of free cash. Tea leaned on the counter and watched Joey bang his head repeatedly on the wall.  
  
"Hate. My. Life"  
  
"Joey don't!" Yugi ran around to his friend and stopped him hurting himself.  
  
"Yeah don't damage the wall what did it ever do to you?" Bakura grinned evilly.  
  
Yugi's grandfather came out from the back and looked at the weary teens all huddled around the counter, he then shot a glare at the evil sprit sitting on the counter.  
  
"Any luck kids?"  
  
"No" Yugi said sadly.  
  
"We did come up with an idea though. It may be another Yami doing this but why we haven't figured out" Yami explained.  
  
Solomon just nodded slowly as he looked at his grandsons Yami. He still wasn't over the fact Ryou and Yugi's Yami's looked like older more evil versions of them.  
  
"Well they would have to had known Joey right?"  
  
The others nodded while Bakura shook his head just to be annoying.  
  
"That means they would have to live here.. Right?"  
  
"Just get the point old man!" Bakura hissed impatiently.  
  
"Ok calm down.. Well why not search for any new students that might hate Joey?"  
  
"How could any one hate me? I rock!" Joey said twirling his blond hair around his finger with a giggle.  
  
Every one shook their heads at him and turned back to Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"That seems like a good idea. but how we gonna get the school to give out details of new students?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'm sure Seto could help" Bakura said with an evil grin.  
  
"NO WAY! I do NOT want that jerk to know I'm like this!!" Joey screamed shaking his head madly and hitting Ryou in the face with his hair.  
  
Ryou sputtered and moved out of Joey's way.  
  
"It's either that or stay like this till we track down All the new students!" Yami cut in.  
  
"But!" Joey sniffled and burst into tears.  
  
Tea hugged Joey to her and stroked his long blond hair trying to calm the now hysterical former male. Bakura burst into laughter and the others glared at him. Yami growled and shoved Bakura off the counter making the tomb robber land with a thud.  
  
"I hate you" He replied.  
  
"Aww come on Joey if we get Seto to help it will make it quicker! And you'll be a male again" Tea said trying to cheer her friend up.  
  
Joey looked up at her tears still running down his face but he forced himself to smile and nod. Bakura had gotten off the floor by now and was glaring daggers at Yami.  
  
"So tomorrow we can ask him while at school. Tristan tell Joey's dad he's staying over yours ok? And Tea can Joey stay with you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sure thing" Tristan nodded.  
  
"Yeah" Tea nodded and handed Joey a tissue from the counter.  
  
"Just don't rape him" Bakura giggled.  
  
Ryou by now was getting more and more pissed off at his Yami so he shoved him off the counter and again the tomb robber landed with a thud.  
  
"Ok can we leave the tomb robber ALONE!" Bakura yelled.  
  
~More To Come~ 


	5. The Charm Of A Snake

Chapter5: The Charm Of A Snake  
  
The gang were on their way to Seto's place after Yugi had rang him about needing his help for important purposes and since Seto did owe Yugi he agreed on one condition, Yugi had to duel him. Of course no one told him WHY they needed his help since the call had been brief and urgent.  
  
The group was almost at Seto's home. Yugi and Yami led the way and talked about the whole 'other yami' situation while Tea gripped to Joey and continued to drone on about cute guys in school this conversation soon led to the male's in the group.  
  
Tristan tired to ignore Joey pulling faces at the mention of his name even if Joey wasn't really a girl he could still be nice about the way he looked right? Ryou blushed when his name popped up into the conversation making Bakura chuckle evilly till Tea commented on HIS looks witch made the tomb robber pale.  
  
"Mortal! How dare you talk about my ass in such a way!" Bakura felt himself blush but turned away to hide it.  
  
"All we was sayin' is you got a nice en!" Joey said and every one stopped and stared other then Tea who giggled.  
  
"I did NOT say that!" Joey cried slapping his hands over his mouth.  
  
"It's ok Joey, since you're a girl now you have girl's feelings towards boys" Yugi said softy.  
  
"But Bakura would NOT be my idea of cute if I was a girl" Yami added.  
  
  
  
After finally getting to Seto's Joey and co waited in the lobby for Kaiba which took awhile since Seto was trying to call off a meeting on his cell phone. Joey sniffled thoughts of what Seto would do or say when he found out he was now a.. she.  
  
"Guys don't tell 'im I'm a chick ok?" He pleaded.  
  
"Sure.. For a price" Bakura grinned.  
  
"Get your mind OUT of the gutter" Yami warned glaring at the white haired demon.  
  
"Pff fine!"  
  
"Sure we'll just say your-" Tristan started but was cut off.  
  
"TEA'S LESBIAN LOVER!!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Tea and Joey blushed deep red as Tea moved her arms away from Joey's waist. Tea was just glad she had another female in the group to talk to. Being friends with the others was great but sometimes she did need a little female company.  
  
"How about Tristan's sister?" Ryou suggested.  
  
"I like MY way better" Bakura hissed.  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" squeaked Joey.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I think being my sister would be easier to pull off" Tristan mumbled while glaring at Bakura as he pulled faces.  
  
Soon Seto arrived and looked over the group as if to analyse them. His eyes fell on the figure of the blond girl he hadn't seen before and why did she seem so.. Familiar?. He then looked to Yami and Yugi and smirked at the thought of being able to re-duel the pair or maybe just Yami.  
  
"Why are YOU here?" He asked Bakura.  
  
"Because I choose to be so don't piss me off mortal or your duel will be in the shadow realm" Bakura pointed his finger at him.  
  
"Calm down!" Ryou said.  
  
"So what is it you need help WITH?" Seto asked ignoring the tomb robber and his light.  
  
"We need to know if any new students have been enrolled at school and who they are" Yami explained.  
  
Seto looked bemused for a moment but soon shook it off returning back to his normal 'I don't give a shit' look. He couldn't really keep his eyes off of the blond girl as he glanced at her again.  
  
"Who are YOU?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Joe-" Joey was cut off by Tea.  
  
"She's JoANNA!"  
  
"I see" Seto narrowed his eyes then smiled sweetly or what passes as sweetly for him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Joanna" He said and took Joey's hand and kissed it.  
  
Joey pulled away and resisted the urge to scream and pour bleach on his hand to get rid of any trace of Seto. But instead he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Like wise" He grumbled.  
  
"So can you do it?" Yugi said in a hopeful tone. "As I said to you on the phone I do owe you and I do get a duel out of this.. But since it's a hard wish to grant so to speck I have to raise the price" Seto replied calmly.  
  
"Hmm?" Yami blinked.  
  
"If I do this for you I get to go to dinner with Joanna"  
  
Bakura couldn't help it any more he burst into laughter and fell off his chair with a thud which was unlucky for Ryou who ended up with Bakura on his lap. Joey whimpered and looked at his friends with a pleading look that just screamed 'Noooooooooooooo'  
  
"Sure" Yami nodded.  
  
"Fine we have a deal" He held his hand out which Yami shook.  
  
"I'll have the information for you within two hours so don't go any where" Seto said and turned away.  
  
When he had left Joey jumped off his seat and grabbed the Pharaoh and started the shake him while screaming. Bakura cackled again while Ryou shoved him off his lap.  
  
"WHY??? WHY??!!" Joey screamed again and shoved Yami over.  
  
Yami landed on his ass with a thud while Joey burst into tears.  
  
"I don't wanna be near him!"  
  
Tea hugged Joey while he used her as a human tissue.  
  
"Well the deals done now" Tristan reminded them..  
  
MORE TO COME 


	6. Now That I'm A Woman

AN: thanks for the reviews! Don't worry it AINT slash/yaoi *shifty eyes* and it shows WHY Seto was OOC on the last chap! Also I made up the name Dresaben I think lol and to my hyperist reviewer ok I'll adopt you ^-^' sorry about the tad Bakura bit .evil Tea! *hugs Bakura* he knows I wuv him really! ^-^  
  
Chapter6: Now That I'm A Woman  
  
Seto sat at his computer and looked over the files of the school and all the new students. It seemed a really strange request from the king of games but he decided to do this if not for the duel but to get Joanna alone. He wasn't buying the story they had given him about her in the slightest. He knew who she was but had no idea how it had happened.  
  
He winced as he remembered the kiss but it was the only way he could get the others to believe he had fallen for it. In fact the duel didn't bother him he could take that duel up another day but right now he was on a mission. A list of new student's names came onto his screen and he printed them out but one caught his eye.  
  
"Dresaben Shadi?" He said out loud.  
  
He went into the background files of the strange named student and smiled.  
  
"So he's from Egypt?"  
  
His room was dark other then the glow from the computer screen. Foot steps lightly made their way towards Seto, two feet could be seen in the rim of light.  
  
"Seto?" Came a high voice.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"I'm on to something and after I give this info to Yugi I'll have Joanna where I want her and we will soon find away out of this I promise" He turned and smiled at the shadows.  
  
The figure stepped out the shadows to show a girl with long black hair and wearing a long skirt and a blue top. She smiled sweetly and nodded.  
  
"Thank you big brother"  
  
  
  
Down in the lobby the others had been waiting an hour for Seto to return with the info they needed. Tristan was asleep in his chair while Yugi and Ryou talked about random things such as books, cards and hair. Tea was in the process of braiding Joey's long blond hair while he sat still whining every time she pulled too hard.  
  
Bakura was busy doing his 'business' in a near by potted tree. He finished and saw the looks everyone was giving him and shrugged.  
  
"Oh like YOU'VE never done it before?" He pouted.  
  
"Not in a public lobby!" Ryou blushed at his Yami.  
  
"Well I was doing them a favour. That plant NEEDED watering any way!"  
  
"Your impossible tomb robber you really are" Yami shook his head with a look of distaste.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Bakura bowed to Yami mockingly.  
  
"Unlike the 'great' Pharaoh I lowly tomb robber had no place to pee so I had to make do with sand and tress in the past" he finished and glared at Yami.  
  
"You're really asking for it!" Yami hissed.  
  
"Ohhh I'm shaking so much I think I can hear my ring buzz!" Bakura laughed as Yami confronted him.  
  
"We have a very important missions at hand here Bakura" Yami said trying to keep his cool.  
  
"I never said I was part of this mission! It's mot like it's MY fault his balls dropped and he grew boobs is it? No! He's more useful to people this way any way!" As soon as he had finished his sentence he fell backwards.  
  
He put his hand on his cheek as it stung painfully. He rubbed his red cheek and looked in pure shock to see the fiery gaze of Tea as she drew her hand back. Every one just gaped.  
  
"Joey is my friend I can't stand here and do nothing while you say mean things about him!" She yelled.  
  
"That's it you die!" Bakura was about to pounce on her when Yami and Ryou held him back.  
  
Awhile later when Bakura had calmed down and Tea had time to realise what she had done, Seto walked down the stairs with the paper's he needed. Yami walked over to him and was passed the notes.  
  
"I think you'll find the highlighted names of more use then the others"  
  
"Thank you Kaiba, I guess you wish to duel me now?"  
  
"Oh no that can wait for a later day I want my dinner with Joanna now" He said looking coldly over to Joey who sniffled and held Tea's arm.  
  
Bakura whispered into Joey's ear making the blond pale of all colour. The tomb robber laughed as Joey was taken out of his trance by Tea telling him it was going to be ok. Bakura grinned as Seto and Joey left to go to dinner. Ryou looked at his yami.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"Congratulations your gonna be the first guy to get pregnant"  
  
  
  
Seto had taken Joey to a posh restaurant and since Seto was well known there he was able to get the best place in the house, a private table away from the less high-class people. Joey sat down playing with a stray strand of blond hair while Seto sat at the other side of the table.  
  
The waiter was told to go so they were alone. Joey felt uncomfortable under Seto's gaze and then his mind went back to what Bakura had said and he shuddered. Seto leaned back in his seat and poured himself some wine.  
  
"I know you're not like other girls" He began.  
  
"That's fer sure" Joey said chuckling nervously.  
  
"Give it up Wheeler I know your really that dog" He hissing leaning over.  
  
"WHA? How did yo- I mean how dare you!" He yelled trying to sound offended.  
  
"Oh give it up! I know your Joey!"  
  
"Bu.. But how?"  
  
Seto smiled softly and looked at the confused blond.  
  
"I know you were turned into a girl because." he sighed.  
  
"The same thing happened to Mokuba" He glared at the table not facing Joey.  
  
"I'm so sorry man" Joey said looking at Seto with sympathy.  
  
"Whatever, I know Yugi and the rest are trying to find out who did this to you and my bets is the same person also did this to Mokuba" He sipped his wine.  
  
"Why the person couldn't have done this just to you still puzzles me, even that insane white haired lunatic who wants to control the world is more useful then you"  
  
"Hay you mind backin' off a lil there pal?" Joey glared.  
  
Seto ignored the blond and went back to his drink before looking back up at him.  
  
"You know you look a lot like Mai" He said.  
  
"Nooooooooo" Joey whined  
  
"Hmp.. Any way that list I gave your pathetic friends may have some clues to who did this to you and Mokuba, I'll let you do the hard work and when you find the person who did this.. I'll nail him and make him pay" Seto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"And you brought me all the way 'ere just to tell me dat?" Joey raised a slender eyebrow at him.  
  
"No, you see in order to not do the work and instead let your friends do all the hard work I will remain ignorant to the fact you are. Joey"  
  
"So yer saying you want me to ack like this conversation never 'appened? And that you have.. a thing for me?"  
  
Seto winced.  
  
"Yes and unfortunately"  
  
"GOD DAMN IT! First I get turned into my fav card by that mentally unstable white haired nutcase and now I get turned into a girl by ANOTHER fruitcake?? I hate my life.." Joey banged his head on the table.  
  
"I hate your life too, see already we have something in common"  
  
~More To Come~  
  
Plz RnR! 


	7. AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS

Things Arent Always What They Seem SHOUTOUTS  
  
Well since this had been such a big hit I thought I'd have a few shout outs to the people who have reviewed with NICE comments ^-^ I still can't belive half of you read the crap i wright lol but thanks!  
  
Blue Lagoon Loon : Thank you for all your reviews! ppl like u make me want to carry on this bit of crap lol  
  
BlueIce: O' corce I will continue!  
  
Shinigami  
  
and  
  
Crazy :: As me said me glad u likes the fic!  
  
rhio-okigrl47 : Another faithful reader! :) Thank you for all your kind words and interesin' reviews! and sure I'll adopt u... are you house trained? lol ^-^  
  
Girl Bakrua: Not sure if Bakura is THAT oerverted but it makes it funny and he reminds me of Bettlejuice *shifty eyes* thanks for the review!  
  
Lydia : Hope u liked it ^-^  
  
LightOfDarkness: Glad you love it! and thanks for readin'!  
  
Yami Moto : Sorry I made you laugh that early! the funny thing was I was awake at that time working on the next chap lol! me thinks u from England ya? well thanks ^-^  
  
ArrowSphere: Again i'm glad you all like it! and I'm very pleased at myself for the way I made Bakura! he has a sence of humore like me lol I will continue the good work ^-^  
  
Any one who I may have missed me sorry but I do love u all!!! *hugs* 


	8. A new day A new hell…

Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
  
AN: Man SORRY for taking so long! I was banned for a start grrr and well I'm back and updating! VERY short chap but I'm getting back into the swig of this fic lol.  
  
Chapter 7: A new day A new hell.  
  
Monday rolled around fast and their search for the student called 'Dresaben Shadi' had started. Joey was staying with Tea and so far it had gone all right hell they even found out things about each other they never knew. Their friendship was growing more compared to that when Joey was a male.  
  
The group arranged to meet at school the same way they always did. Thanks to Seto, Joey had been enrolled as Joanna Taylor and her classes matched Tea's perfectly. Yugi and Yami sat on the wall talking and while Ryou read a book he had bought the other day. Bakura was sat on the floor pouting.  
  
"This is boring!" He whined.  
  
"Oh come on they wont me long now"  
  
Tristan walked around the corner and not seeing a white haired demon on the floor tripped up over him and landed flat on his face. Bakura laughed as Yugi went to help his friend.  
  
"You cause chaos even when you DON'T mean to" Yami cast a board look down at the tomb robber.  
  
"It's a skill" Bakura grinned and flicked his hair in a mock cheerleader way.  
  
"Sorry we's late!" Joey called running up in a girl's school uniform  
  
Joey felt a little under exposed to say the least not just from the tiny skirt he was forced to wear but the stares his male friends had been giving him. He wanted to slap them as their gazes lingered a little too long on certain places of his new body in its new outfit. Tea was not far behind and she saw the looks the boys gave Joey.  
  
"Have you no shame?" She cried.  
  
"Let me check.." Bakura looked in his backpack.  
  
"Humour, check! Sarcasm, double check! Hmm shame. shame. NOPE! Fresh out!" Bakura beamed.  
  
"Ignore him he had coffee this morning" Ryou said while Bakura tried to smile sweetly.  
  
Every one sweatdropped.  
  
Later ..  
  
Every one was busy trying to find out about this so-called new kid 'Dresaben Shadi' but no one had been lucky. It was now lunchtime and the group were moping about their lack of luck well most of them were moping Bakura was cracking out the jokes again.  
  
"So when I change you into a card again you'll have to be something like the Dark Magician GIRL!" Bakura smiled. Damn the coffee it was prep a- fieing him!  
  
Joey slammed his fist on the table but wished he hadn't as he yelped in pain. While trying to shut the tomb robber up no one had noticed a boy sitting down on his own watching and listing to the group with more then interest. The boy was the same age as them and had shoulder length black hair and his skin was tanned. He had misty blue eyes.  
  
He watched the blond girl with more interest then the others. He hated it when his spells backfired. He was meant to turn the white haired demon into a girl what his magic seemed to have bounced onto two completely different people, Joey Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
He hoped to all seven hells that his hikari Shadi hadn't found out about this yet or he'd be in very deep crap since Shadi had the power to trap him back in that damned item. He frowned at the evil sprit of the ring. Soon he'll get him but first he'd have to turn the other girls back into boys.  
  
... Great..  
  
~ MORE TO COME ~ 


End file.
